Alliance
by Mudy Judy
Summary: Kid ne peut pas voir Apoo, c'est pas un secret, mais il va quand même trouver son bonheur dans cette alliance. ( OC ) KidxOc


Cela faisait plusieurs jours maintenant que Basil Hawkins le magicien, la marée rugissante Scratchemen Apoo, et Eustass Cap'tain Kid naviguaient côte à côte, l'annonce de leurs alliances avait suscité trois réactions différentes :  
Apoo, l'avait bien pris, il se plaisait a narguer Kid en disant que maintenant ils ne pouvaient plus se battre en public.  
Basil, et bien Basil lui a réagi comme à son habitude, stoïque, il avait mélangé ses cartes se disant que le monde l'aurait su un jour ou l'autre.  
Cap'tain Kid lui, avait tout bonnement jeté par-dessus bord tout ce qu'il avait sous la main, armes et hommes compris. Pour lui l'effet de « surprise » était gâché.

Pour le bien de tous, les Capitaines restaient sur leurs bateaux respectifs.  
Kid devait bien avouer que faire équipe avec Basil ne le déranger pas plus que ça, ce mec était facile à vivre, discret, il ne parlait pratiquement jamais et de ce fait ne contredisait presque pas les paroles du roux. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'était pourquoi Apoo, pourquoi Killer avait-il fait appel à lui, parmi toutes les supernova, lui ?  
Ils ne se supportaient pas, aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Mais Apoo avait toujours besoin de quelque chose et il se plaisait à envoyais des messages au Cap 'tain, plus pour l'énerver que par réel intérêt.

Kid était assis a son bureau depuis le début de la matinée, il s'était levé tôt pour pouvoir travailler sans être embêté par une nouvelle demande d'Apoo, ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de revoir les termes du contrat qu'il avait imposé. Cet homme n'avait confiance en personne.

En repensant à son rival, Kid fut pris d'une terrible migraine, il lâcha son stylo et se massa les tempes en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil, le musicien lui rendait la vie impossible mais d'après Killer il ne pouvait pas s'en passer. Sa dernière lubie avait été de rajouter dans le contrat qu'ils devaient partager les rations et les resserve de nourritures, le roux était évidemment rentré dans une colère noire, et c'est Killer qui, comme d'habitude, avait fini par négocier avec le Capitaine des On Air pirates.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte, ses mains tressautèrent, et un instant, il pria très fort pour que ce ne soit pas ce qu'il croit.

_ Entrez, lâcha-t-il finalement.

Il tiqua quand il vit entrer ce qu'il craignait : la messagère de la marée rugissante. Une jeune fille brune, aux cheveux longs, des yeux noir, plutôt fine, et a chaque fois qu'il la voyait elle avait un sourire qu'il lui ferait bien ravaler.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

_ Tu n'as pas l'air content de me voir, répondit-elle avec un sourire angélique.

_ Lucy je ne suis pas du tout disposé a entendre les plaintes de ton capitaine, dit lui qu'il n'aura rien de plus. Fit le roux le plus calmement possible.

La brune ferma la porte et se dirigea tout de même vers le supernova, elle avait baux être dans la cabine du plus dangereux des rookies elle n'arrivait pas à abandonner son sourire, d'après le contrat de son capitaine, le roux n'avait pas le droit de porter la main sur elle. Elle sortit de son sac un dossier et le jeta sur le bureau.

Kidd passa sa main sur son visage, son mal de tête continuait de croître et il était sûr que la brune y était pour quelque chose.

_ T'as pas l'air bien, t'as mal à la tête ? Demanda-t-elle en le voyant se masser sans arrêt les tempes.

_ Ouais, depuis que t'es là bizarrement. Répondit le roux avec un regard noir.

Nullement vexée, la jeune fille s'assit sur la chaise en face du roux et mit les pieds sur le bureau, il ne pouvait rien lui faire alors autant en profiter.

_ Tu sais, il existe un remède naturel et très efficace contre le mal de tête.

_ J'en suis sûr, ironisa le capitaine, et vire t'es pieds !

La brune obéit, et appuya ses coudes sur le bureau toujours son sourire aux lèvres.

_ Tu ne le veux pas alors ?

_ Non.

_ Comme tu veux, mais mon capitaine a beaucoup de stipulations à te faire parvenir, ce serais bien que tu sois en forme.

_ Je ne comte rien accepter.

Kid s'efforcer de rester calme, cette fille était comme son capitaine, aussi chiante et horripilante, mais il préférait avoir affaire à elle plutôt qu'à Apoo, car c'était toujours mieux d'avoir une femme dans sa chambre plutôt qu'un gros lourd.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, ouvrit le dossier et commença à lire.

_ Alors, d'abord, il te remercie de bien vouloir partager tes provisions avec nous. Commença-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

_ Pardon ? Grogna le roux en maudissant son second pour son sens des négociations.

_ Cependant, il aimerait mettre également l'alcool en commun et...

_ Hors de questions ! Cria-t-il en se tenant la tête.

La brune posa le dossier.

_ Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas de mon remède ?

Gémissant de douleurs Kid se dit que finalement pourquoi pas ? Comme réponse il leva les yeux vers elle, avec un petit espoir.

Elle comprit le message et se redressa, prête a courir en cas de problème.

_ Et bien, je te le dit parce que j'ai tester, la meilleure solution pour se débarrasser, c'est d'avoir un orgasme.

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel Kid regardait la brune pour voir si elle était sérieuse.

_ Sors d'ici ! Hurla finalement le capitaine en se levant.

Consciente de la chance qu'elle avait qu'il ne l'ait pas balancé par la fenêtre, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher, a quelques mètres de la porte, d'ajouter :

_ C'est sûr que si personne ne peut t'aider, c'est pas un super conseil, peut être que Killer peut t'arranger ça !

La colère du roux s'exaltait par tous les pores, au diable le contrat, elle allait payer.

Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte, la brune perdit son sourire quand elle vit la clé tourner seule dans la serrure. Pas très rassuré, elle voulut la toucher mais elle s'envola pour atterrir dans la main de l'aimant qui l'avait attiré.

Elle se retourna vers le capitaine qui avait un étrange sourire collé sur le visage.

_ Viens voir...

_ Non, ouvre moi.

La brune tentait de faire bonne figure, mais elle savait qu'elle allait regretter sa phrase de trop. Elle sentit quelque chose bouger sur son bas-ventre, elle baissa les yeux, la boucle de sa ceinture était comme attiré vers le supernova.

Elle soupira et s'avança vers le roux, c'était toujours mieux que de se faire traîner comme un chiffon jusqu'à lui.

Elle se planta devant lui, soupira encore une fois et fixa son regard dans le sien.

_ Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Elle se félicita intérieurement pour le ton agacé qu'elle avait réussi à prendre, malgré la panique qui la gagnait, mais Kid n'avait pas cessé son magnétisme et la boucle de la ceinture se colla contre lui, rapprochant la brune encore plus.

_ C'est intéressant le cou de l'orgasme, dit moi Lucy comment tu sais ça ?

Il passa sa main dans les longs cheveux brun de la jeune fille, il avait toujours aimé les cheveux longs chez les filles, pour s'y agripper lorsqu'il les culbutait c'était pratique.

Lucy commençait à être a cours de réplique et de sang-froid, la peur s'insinuait dans son ventre au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'imaginait les pires scénarios.

Alors qu'elle sentait le souffle du roux sur son oreille, elle posa ses mains sur son torse, voulant le faire reculer.

Kidd ricana et se colla plus à elle, elle avait une force ridicule comparée à lui, il passa sa main sur sa taille mais sentit une petite douleur sur son ventre. Il s'écarta légèrement et constata qu'elle lui avait griffé le ventre jusqu'au sang, ça ne faisait pas spécialement mal, mais c'était de la provocation... En tout cas de son point de vue.

_ Tu es pitoyable, tu crois que tu va t'en tiré comme ça ? Lâcha le roux avec mépris.

_ Si je suis si pitoyable, laisse moi, qu'est-ce qui peut y avoir d'intéressant a garder quelqu'un de pitoyable ?

Kid porta son regard lubrique sur la poitrine de la brune, et descendit sa main plus bas que sa taille.

_ Faut que je te fasse un dessin ?

Alors qu'il la touchait comme bon lui semblait, Lucy ne senti plus de force dans son bas-ventre, comprenant que le magnétisme était arrêté, elle s'écarta de lui et sa main d'abattu sur la joue du capitaine.

De nouveau il y eut un moment de silence, Kid tourna son regard vers elle avec un sourire qu'elle qualifierait d'effrayant. Elle se retourna, voulant courir à l'autre bout e la pièce, mais le capitaine l'attrapa par le bras, passa une main dans son dos et colla sa petite tête brune contre son bureau.

_ Tu ferais mieux de me respecter, grogna le roux en appréciant la vu qu'il avait sur les fesses de la brune.

Lucy tenta de se redresser mais la main de Kid dans son dos la maintenait suffisamment penché pour avoir un total accès à la partie inférieure du corps de la jeune fille.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu conte faire ?

Le capitaine leva les yeux vers elle, l'air tout bonnement ravi.

_ Faire passer mon mal de tête, répondit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

_ Tu n'a pas le droit, c'est écris là, fit-elle en brandissant le contrat de son capitaine, tu n'as pas le droit de me toucher !

Kid sourit, et prit le document que Lucy lui tendait.

_ C'est écris que je ne peux pas te faire de mal, et crois moi, je ne vais pas t'en faire.

Kid froissa le papier et passa sa main sur les fesses de la brune, les caressant quelques instants, à la seconde où il la senti se décontracter, il lui asséna une claque qui la fit crier.

_ Non mais ça va pas ! Hurla-t-elle en essayant de se relever.

_ Oh arrête, se moqua le roux, je sais que t'es le genre de fille a aimer ça.

Lucy grogna quand la main de Kid la plaqua à nouveau contre le bureau. Elle se retient de gémir de peur, quand elle le sentit lui enlever son pantalon et continuer ses claques.

Mais au bout de quelques claques entre coupés de caresses, Lucy sourit, Apoo n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça, puis elle devait bien avouer que Eustass Cap'tain Kid était un type plutôt bien foutu, et ça violence était excitante pour la brune. Et finalement elle se dit que dans une alliance il faut faire des efforts.


End file.
